Catch Me When I Fall
by x.Bieber.Addict.x
Summary: When Alex commits suicide, Jason McCann gets revenge and blows up his school. His best friend California escapes with him, and now they're running for their lives. What will happen when one thing leads to another, and they find themselves in a hole they can't get out of?
1. Chapter 1

California Lewis is just an ordinary seventeen year old girl, who is best friends with a boy named Jason McCann. After Jason's brother Alex commits suicide because of some people at their school, Jason bombs the school, leaving everyone but California for dead. When people realise that neither him or California were in the school at the time of the explosion, they focus the blame on them. Now they're fugitives and they're running for their lives. What happens when Jason falls in love with California, who already loves him? What happens when the LVPD finally catch up with them? Will he be sent to a juvenile detention centre, or will he be sent to his grave? And what concequences will California face?

* * *

**Jason McCann's POV:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—_ His fist came down hard on the snooze button on his alarm clock. He groaned, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. _Another day of fucking torture. What'd I do to deserve a life like this?_ He thought to himself. He pulled himself together and climbed out of bed, heading for the shower.

He let the nearly-too hot water wash over his head and body. The shower was supposed to be relaxing, but all he could think about was stressful things like his brothers' suicide. He washed himself and turned the water off, getting out of the shower and hastily drying himself.

He walked into his room with his towel around his waist and pulled on his boxers. He sorted through his 'floor-drobe' and found some black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt. Running a hand through his hair, which was nearly dry now, he walked downstairs and past the man who happened to be a failure in Jason's eyes. Dr. Huxby.

Huxby was a close friend of Jason's real father, who was killed in a shootout a year and a half back. His mother was raped and murdered. Slaughtered would be a better way to describe her death. Dr. James Huxby volunteered to look after Jason and Alex after their parents were killed, but little did they know that James was an abusive man.

Jason touched the tender and most-likely bruised area around his eye where James had punched him last night. It hurt like a bitch. Definitely bruised. He grabbed an apple from the counter and took a bite out of it, casually leaning against the bench while the radio reported mysterious killings and bomb attacks. Jason smirked to himself, satisfaction taking over as he heard about the disasters he created.

He glanced at the clock above the stove and sighed. He walked up to his room and grabbed his backpack, making sure that he had everything he needed for his big job today. All because of some dickheads at school, the last person he was close to, Alex, committed suicide. He wanted to get those bastards back, all of them. Except for one girl; California.

He mentally slapped himself, warning himself not to get carried away and carefully slung the bag over his shoulder. He slipped some shoes on and left his house, getting in his car and driving to school. He parked in his usual spot, and got out. He smirked to himself as he walked past all the people staring, girls whispering, guys mocking him. He was used to all that shit. He didn't think badly of it, instead he thought of himself as if he were famous. They were just jealous.

"There's my Jace," he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to face California, his best friend, and the only person who knew everything about him. He smiled, something he only saved for her.  
"What's up babe?" They walked side by side together towards homeroom. They talked a little about what they did over the weekend. They took their usual seats as the teacher entered the classroom.

The day had gone by pretty quickly, and he did whatever he could to avoid getting sent to the principal's office. Instead of going to the lunchroom for lunch, he went to the first location where he would place the first bomb. He made sure absolutely nobody was around the area. He placed the inactivated time bomb in some bushes and moved on to the next area. By time he had the bombs placed all over the school, lunch was nearly over. He ran to the lunchroom as fast as he could and grabbed California.

"Hey, Callie, we gotta get out of here," she looked at him oddly. The people surrounding them didn't notice their quick exchange of words.  
"But why do we ha—" He put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
"Just trust me Cal, _we have to get out of here now._" She nodded and got up. They went to their lockers and got out their stuff. Jason grabbed one of California's wrists and pulled her along with him. To anyone else, it looked as if they were ditching school for home or something, but little did they know.

"Get in the car. We're running out of time," She obeyed him, buckling her seatbelt as she sat down. He got in the car and opened his laptop, activating the time bombs. He slammed the laptop shut and put it in the back, starting the car. He stamped his foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the school as fast as he could.

He looked behind him in the rear-view mirror, smirking the slightest.  
"What did you do Jason?"  
"You'll see. Get ready for my version of the big bang." He chuckled as he looked back to the road. California's mouth resembled an "O" shape.  
"Five, four, three, two, one, boom." He grinned in satisfaction as he watched the school explode right before his very eyes. Callie screamed and tears started streaming down her face.

Debris went flying everywhere, but thankfully they were far enough away so they couldn't be harmed. Jason laughed almost maniacally as he watched the bitches at that school get a taste of sweet revenge. He looked over at California and realised she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her concerned, all smugness put aside.  
"You fucking dickhead! You do know that you probably killed everyone there? Let me out. _Now_." He looked at her, taken aback by what she had said. He didn't slow down with his driving though.  
"Woah, woah, _woah._ What's with the reaction babe? Not that many people would have been harmed. I placed the bombs in certain places for a reason. Just chill, 'kay?" She drew in a shaky breath and said nothing. She looked straight out the window, no longer feeling safe with her so called best friend.

He sighed and kept driving. "Is anyone home at your place?" Callie shook her head slightly. He pulled up in her driveway.  
"Why did you bring me here? You're not planning to ditch me hear and leave, are you?" He chuckled.  
"I thought you didn't want a bar of me a minute ago when I blew up the school. Now you want to come with me? Go get your stuff. Pack lightly, I'll buy you more things when we get to where we gotta go.

**California Lewis's POV:**

She found the key under the flower pot near the door and unlocked it, letting herself in. She nearly ran upstairs and into her room, snatching her duffel bag from under her bed. She always kept it there, packed with everything she needed as she never knew when she would have to run away with Jason. She put a few extra clothes and shoes in the bag and zipped it up.

After making sure she had everything she needed, she wrote a note to her mother and left it on the bench. Her mum never minded when she left with Jason. She never knew the reasons, but she still didn't care. Her mum was more focused on the next guy she was going to get to sleep with. She ran a hand through her hair and jogged out, locking the door and putting the key back in its place. She got in the car and threw her stuff in the back.

Jason smiled at her. "Ready now?" She nodded, still appalled at what he did to the school. Sure, she hated school to death, but it wasn't necessary to harm everyone because of the few boys that caused his brothers suicide. Jason drove down the road and on to the highway.  
"Where are we going?" He shook his head.  
"I'm not too sure yet…But we're getting away from here, that's for sure. The cops are going to be all over us if we stay in the state." She sighed for the millionth time.

After half an hour she had had enough of the awkward silence and three word conversations. She turned on the radio just as a song ended. The radio hosts were talking about the explosion.  
"…Quite a few people were harmed, but only four students died. It's tragic that someone so heartless could do this. If you have any information or have seen anything suspicious, call crime—" Jason changed the channel. She looked up at him; his face was a blank mask.

"You're not heartless." She said quietly.  
"No, they're right. I am. It would have been easier if I killed them off one-by-one instead of blowing up the whole school. I really do like to go out with a bang though." He smirked. Ok, maybe part of him was a _little_ heartless, but she'd never say that to his face now, would she?

He pulled into a service station a few miles down the road and put some gas in the car. He went inside and bought some food and paid for it all. He passed the food to her as he got back in the car and started driving again.  
"When we reach where ever we're going, we'll find a motel and stay the night. But for now, eat something, it'll make you feel a little better." She nodded and opened a bag of chips. She offered him some but he declined.

"Jace, do you think they'll ever catch up with us?" He nodded.  
"Sure they will, but we'll still get away, trust me. We'll be safe." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew fairly well that wherever Jason was, was not a safety zone. California noticed that the sun had started to set. They had been driving for a while.  
"Where are we now?"  
"We're near the borderline of Nevada and Idaho, we'll be there soon." She sat back in her seat, nearly falling asleep.

**Jason McCann's POV:**

He pulled into the parking lot of the small motel. He looked up at the sign, making sure it said there were vacant rooms. He looked over at California, she was sleeping, her head resting against her window. He smiled to himself. _She's beautiful_. He thought to himself. He leant towards her and touched her arm slightly and spoke quietly.  
"Hey Callie, wake up, we're here." She stirred at his touched and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Oh. Mkay." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. They got out of the car, grabbing their stuff and walked to the entrance. California smoothed back her hair and opened the door, walking inside.

"Do you have any vacant rooms that we could use for a night?" He asked the receptionist. She was what Jason would consider cute. But she was nothing compared to the girl standing next to him. She nodded.  
"What name would you like your nightly reservation to be under?"  
"James Huxby." The woman smiled. Jason pulled out Dr. Huxby's credit card and used it to pay. He took the key from the lady and they turned for the elevator.  
"C'mon, let's get you to bed. You must be very tired." He smiled; both her bag and his slung over his left shoulder while his right arm found its way around her waist.

They entered the elevator, pressing the button with the number two on it. Jason held California close as they went up. When the elevator stopped, it made a _ding_ sound and the doors opened. They walked down the corridor until they came to room forty-nine. He unlocked the door, holding it open for Callie. He shut it and locked, setting the key down on the small near the kitchen.

He watched as Callie flopped down on the bed, flipping her shoes off and getting under the blankets.  
"Don't you want to get changed?" she shook her head.  
"I'm too tired." He chuckled and went through his bag and found his sweatpants. He pulled his shirt and jeans off and slipped on the sweats. He didn't mind that California was in the room while he got changed, they'd seen each other naked before. He climbed into bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Sleep tight babe. You're gonna need as much energy for tomorrow as you can get." He kissed the back of her head and held her against him. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Ok so this is my first X-Over story. Ever. I hope you like it. I thought I'd write it because I watched the second episode of Justin on CSI and kinda got inspired by the whole thing. Now, I didn't pay much attention because you know, Justin's just that hot, so his character in this story is probably going to be a little different to the character that is portrayed on TV. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, so please review. I'll update soon.  
-Taylor :)


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't keep my mind off of my story. I had a bit of writers block, but I finally came through. The story is kinda moving faster than I wanted it to, so it might be over in another 6 chapters, unless I can come up with a good twist. I guess we'll just have to wait and see ;) Haha, enjoy.

* * *

**Jason McCann's POV:**

He woke to the sound of California trying to quietly sneak out of the bathroom from her shower. He opened his eyes and saw her dart across the room with her towel around her. She dug through her bag and found some clothes. She didn't even notice that he was awake. He rolled over and pulled his phone out from under his pillow. It was 7:45am. He sighed and noticed there was an unread message. He opened it.

Huxby:  
Where the hell are you?

Jason didn't even bother replying. If he never saw him again, he would be happy. He felt Callie sit on the bed next to him.  
"Good morning," she smiled softly.  
"Morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He got up and turned the television on.  
"…If you have any information regarding these two people, or if you have seen these people, call the police straight away, it is urgent that they are found and arrested…"

"Screw you Jason." California glared at him from the other side of the room, obviously having heard what on the news.  
"I didn't think it'd get this out of hand."  
"You say that every time. When are you going to get a new excuse?"  
He didn't know. He just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Want a coffee?"  
"Already had one." He watched California pace back and forth across the room nervously.  
"Callie, we're not going to get caught. Stop freaking out." She just glared at him.  
"I don't know if I can trust you anymore." He finished making his coffee and took a drink of it.

They stayed in silence for a while. Jason didn't want to start an argument with the only person he was close with, the only person he had in his life now. She already hated him enough as it was. He was sure that if he said something else it'd piss her right off.

She sat on the bed with her knees up against her chest. What had he done? Why didn't he think of a more reasonable plan, so that none of this had happened?

He sighed and tipped his coffee down the sink, no longer wanting it.  
"Callie, come here," he opened his arms for her, but she sat on the bed and ignored him.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Cal, I understand this is horrible for you. Just…let me apologise."  
She stared up at him as he walked towards her. Jason sat down on the bed next to her and took her in his arms. He held her tight, smoothing back her hair.

After a while California relaxed into his arms. He smiled to himself and held her to himself protectively without even realising it. He lifted his head up after watching TV for a while to see her fast asleep.

The girl that rested in his arms was the girl that someday, he'd express his feelings to. He sighed and gently moved her off of him and onto the bed. He pulled the blankets around her and tucked her in like a kid.

There was nothing he could do to pass time. He couldn't leave the hotel room because of the risk of getting caught. He paced hopelessly around the hotel room until he reached the bed again and decided that maybe he could sleep a little.

He climbed into bed next to California, careful not to wake her, and closed his eyes.

**California Lewis's POV:**

The last thing she remembered was the slight motion of being laid down by Jason and tucked in. she was barely awake then. Throughout her sleep, she didn't dream much, but when she did; it involved her and Jason together.

She liked him a lot. Maybe even loved him. She couldn't be too sure. Either way, she was going to fess up to her feelings for him one day.

She opened her eyes; the room was dark. The curtains had been fully closed and not a single light in the whole apartment was on. She rolled over, only to notice Jason's arm around her waist. She stopped immediately so she didn't wake him up, but it was too late.

Jason stirred, and as soon as he noticed where his arm was, he pulled it back casually and sat up. She did the same thing and yawned.

"It's nice to see you in a better mood," Jason said. She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. She brushed it off with a slight chuckle.  
"You too McCann," she sat forward a little and looked over at Jason who was looking back at her.  
"What? Like something you see?" He chuckled.  
"Hmm, maybe," he stood up and walked into the kitchen to look for food. The only thing the hotel stocked was a small packet of biscuits and after-dinner mints. He gave up on food and sat back on the bed.  
"Cal, we have to leave here today. We have to go a long way away. But no matter what we do, we can't get caught, or else that's it. We're dead meat," she nodded, understanding how serious this was.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for California. Neither of them did much. They slept, talked, watched anything but the news and avoided room service at all costs. Jason got up after sitting on the bed all day and sighed.

"Alright, it's about time that we started to get a move on. Get your stuff, we're going to need to get out of here fast, ok?" She nodded and picked up her bag. Jason grabbed his and opened the door, peeking out into the hallway. The coast was clear.

They walked together down the hallway to the elevator. Thankfully no one was inside it. They rode down to the lobby and quickly exited; not bothering to check out.

Keeping their heads down to maintain their low profile; they quickly got into their car and drove off. They had been driving for at least ten minutes before they both spoke at the same time.  
"Callie, I need to tell you something."  
"Jason, I need to tell you something."  
They both stopped and looked at each other, waiting for the other person to speak.  
"You go first," she said. She didn't want to tell him what she had in mind in case he had something entirely different to say.  
"Alright. Well, we need to get far away from here. I mean really far. We're going to need a new car. I hope you don't mind the fact that we're going to have to steal it." He looked over at her, and she rolled her eyes, nodding to what he said.

She switched the radio on just as a police cruiser behind them turned their lights and siren on. Callie's eyes widened and Jason's face hardened. She looked up at him; she knew he wanted to lead them on a chase, but instead, he pulled over. Her heart was beating 100 miles a second. The police raced straight past them, and they both exhaled in relief.

"Thank God for tinted windows. And Thank God they weren't after us," he sat with his hands on the wheel for a moment, before releasing his foot from the brake and driving again. Silence engulfed them again as they drove. It was a little awkward.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me before?" He looked at her, remembering .  
"Oh, it's nothing important," he eyed her before looking back at the road.  
"I'm smarter than that, and I can see it in your face. You really wanted to tell me something," she just shrugged.  
"I didn't, trust me. And besides, I've forgotten now," she quickly lied. He shook his head slightly.

**Jason McCann's POV:**

They had been driving under low profile for more than two hours, only stopping once for a toilet break. Of course California would rather hold on instead of peeing behind a bush.

He chuckled at the thought, earning a questioning look from Callie. He ignored her and focused on driving. It was about midday, and he had no idea where they were.

He pulled over outside a convenience store and looked over at California. "Cal, you're gonna have to go in there and ask where we are, and ask for directions to the nearest and cheapest motel," she looked at him, her eyebrow raised.  
"Are you brain-dead? We can't be seen!"  
"Chill, there's less chance of them looking for you. Everyone knows that I like to blow shit up. You'll be let off if we get caught, you can count on it," she sighed and nodded, pulling out her sunglasses and taking his hoodie from the backseat, sliding it on.  
"I'll be back in a moment," she got out of the car and walked into the store.

Five minutes passed and she was still in there. He could see her talking to the man behind the counter; he saw the way the pervert looked at California. The guy had to be at least fifty years old. He shook his head, shaking away the jealousy that consumed him.

He couldn't look at her like that without her abusing the crap out of him. Minutes later, she left the shop with a sarcastic smile on her face, which wore off as she got into the car.

"He was such a creep! You should have seen the way he looked at me. And ugh, he smelt like he lived in a sewer! Some people are so disgusting and unhygienic. It's gross!" She shook her head, the hoodie and sunglasses still in place. He chuckled, starting the car.  
"So, I see you like my hoodie?" Her eyes widened slightly and she started to take it off. "Keep it on, I like it on you," he said, pulling it back down. She looked at him, then away.  
"We're in some town named something I can't even repeat, but the nearest motel that's somewhat cheap isn't far away. He said to just keep following this road and then we'll see it."

He continued to drive, and just like she had said, a motel appeared as they neared the end of the road. He pulled up in the parking lot behind and sat in the car for a minute.

"Are we gonna go in? 'Cause you know, I'm pretty sure the whole country has been told to look out for you. And me."  
"I don't think a town this deserted is going to be looking out for a criminal Cal," he opened his door and pulled out his bag. She did the same thing.

They entered the hotel, and a lady who looked to be in her late seventies looked up from the service desk. They booked a room for two nights, just in case they didn't need to leave tomorrow.

"It feels so good to be out of the car," she said, plopping down on the double bed, her bag dumped on the floor next to it. He dropped his bag and sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this," he said abruptly.  
"Why are you apologising now?"  
"Because I owe it to you. I've always been a dick to you, and I've always gotten you into trouble whenever I involved you in my crimes, and I'm sorry for it."

He watched her register what he said; she sat motionless on the bed for a minute before reaching over and hugging him. He was caught off-guard, but hugged him back.

The night flew by, and before he knew it, she was asleep on the bed, her blond hair spread out around her. He leant over warily and kissed her forehead. She moved slightly and he worried she had caught him out.

Her eyes remained shut; she mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out and rolled over. He sighed and lay down next to her, going to sleep himself.

"Jason, Jace, dick face, wake up!" California said in a hushed voice, shaking him.  
"What? What's wrong?" Her face conveyed worry and she glanced at the door; something was definitely wrong. That's when he heard it. There were voices coming from the other side of their door.

"…we know you're in there Jason, come out now or we'll bust the door down! This is your last warning!" he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide in panic.

"Shit."

* * *

So, that was chapter 2. I don't particularly like it, but it's all I could come up with. I have no ideas at the moment, so it's kinda crap, but after re-reading this chapter, I think I've figured out a nice little twist for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Peace.

P.s. ^^ that's my crappy version of a cliffy. I'll leave a better one next time x)

Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been over a year, and after finally getting over my writer's block, I'm back! So, I hope I still get some views on this, haha. Sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place :S

* * *

_"Jason, Jace, dick face, wake up!" California said in a hushed voice, shaking him.  
"What? What's wrong?" Her face conveyed worry and she glanced at the door; something was definitely wrong. That's when he heard it. There were voices coming from the other side of their door._

_"…we know you're in there Jason, come out now or we'll bust the door down! This is your last warning!" he sat bolt upright, his eyes wide in panic._

_"Shit."_

Jason sat up, making as little noise as possible. He stared at Cal with wide eyes as she stared back. She walked over to the window, peeking through a crack in the curtain. "Fuck, Jason. We're surrounded." He came up beside her; there was a police helicopter, at least four police cars and even more police on the ground below.

"Cal, we're gonna have to escape…" She looked at him in disbelief, before realising that he was really serious.  
"Okay, but how are we going to get out of here?"

Jason looked around, before leading her to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, before getting up on the toilet. There was an air vent in the wall; he pulled off the grates before helping California inside. "Just stay in there until I come up, okay?" She nodded, crawling forward and sitting. He went and unlocked the bathroom door, hearing the police burst through the hotel door. He climbed up, managing to wedge the grate back on as best he could before rushing Callie forwards. They moved at a fast pace, managing to stay reasonably quiet. There was a split in the vents, and Callie moved so Jason could go in front of her to figure out where they would exit. He peered through the nearest grate, finding themselves near the kitchen. There was no one in there that he could see, so he kicked the grate out, getting out and helping California. They ran towards the back door, running out.

"Police, don't move!" was screamed at them, as they looked around, their hands shooting up in a surrendering manner. Police were situated all around them, some with guns, others unarmed. "Cal, when I say go, run for the front line of the forest over there." He whispered, and she nodded ever so slightly. Some officers began moving towards them, and that's when he screamed _Go!_ They both ran, Callie getting a head start. She made it into the forest, not stopping for even a second. When she lost all traces of voice and direction, she stopped, hiding behind a tree. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took, the air burning her lungs. She peered around the tree, seeing nothing but forest. She frowned. Wasn't Jason right behind her? She moved to another tree, one that she could climb. She made her way up, sitting on a thick branch where she could see easily. She could see the rooftop of the motel, and the police helicopter and some of the police. She could faintly hear shouting, and she began to worry. What if Jason hadn't made it out? What if they'd caught him? She willed herself not to cry. She stayed put up in the tree for what seemed like forever, when suddenly she heard something move underneath her. She froze, looking down, only to see a brown haired Jason looking around. "Jason. Jace!" She whispered, raising her voice only slightly. She scrambled down the tree, nearly missing the last branch. She landed on the ground, causing Jason to turn around, aiming his gun at her. She froze in fear, and he dropped the gun when he realised it was her.

"Cal." He breathed, moving towards her. He enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight. "We've got to keep moving." He whispered into her hair. She nodded. "I thought they'd got to you." She looked up at him as he went to fetch his gun. He chuckled. "They'll never catch me alive." He tossed the gun to her. "Here, you're gonna want to keep this on you. We're wanted criminals now. We've got to fight to survive…Though that's nothing new to me." He smirked, jerking his thumb behind him. "C'mon, we've got some running to do before they send in a chopper that has a thermo camera on it to try find us in this forest." He took her hand and began running, leading her through the forest.

They were running for what seemed like so long, and California's legs were starting to give out on her. "Jason, I can't run anymore." She half-sobbed. Her legs ached, and she was finding it hard to breathe. He stopped, and told her to get on his back. She wasn't a heavy girl, so it was easy for him to run with her. It was starting to get dark out, but he kept running, finally making it to the edge of the forest. Not too far in the distance, Jason could see lights. Lots of them. He kept running, his legs growing increasingly sore. But that didn't stop him. Soon enough, they reached the outskirts of the city, only to find that they'd reached California. "Huh, how ironic Callie, we're in California." Hear earned a tired chuckled from Cal, and he set her down. "I have some friends here that can help us out." He looked at her as they walked towards the back of some buildings. It was almost completely dark now, so he hurried her towards a footpath. The street was reasonably dark, so no one would be able to identify them without getting in their faces. He looked up at the buildings and street signs. "Well, we're in luck. I happen to know where we are, and where we have to go." He looked at her, and she looked like she was ready to pass out. "Stay with me Cal, just a few more blocks." She nodded sleepily, forcing herself to keep going. They made it a few blocks like he said, and he walking into a bar with her; there weren't many people in there, but there were enough. They kept their heads down as he led them to the back, knocking on a locked door three times. A few clicks of locks later, the door opened to reveal a guy who didn't look much older than Jason.

"Jason, is that you?" He said in disbelief as he opened the door and let them both in.  
"Long time no see, Johnson." Jason grinned as Callie fell on a couch, passing out straight away. Johnson raised an eyebrown. "Don't mind her, we're just partners in crime. Nothing big." He shrugged, following Johnson out to the kitchen.  
"What brings you here Jace? You know, besides blowing up shit in Nevada." He chuckled. Jason went into depth about the story, and how they'd been running from the police all day. "I see." Johnson said, handing him a beer. Jason popped the lid off and took a swig, sitting down in a chair near Callie. They talked about things for a good few hours, before California woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Jason smiled. She cleared her throat, her voice slightly husky.  
"Where are we?" She rubbed her eyes, looking around. Her head was pounding, and she felt sore all over.  
"We're in California." She laughed sarcastically, before realising he wasn't joking.  
"Oh. And who's this?" She jerked her head towards Johnson, obviously not remembering meeting him before.  
"I'm Johnson. And I'll be looking after you guys for a while." She nodded, standing up.  
"I don't wanna seem rude, but do you have any food? My stomach feels like it's going to digest itself." Johnson laughed, getting her some food. He handed her a beer as well, and she took it, definitely needed a drink. They sat around for hours, talking about things and making plans. They were discussing how they were going to have to change their looks so it was easier for them to hide from the public eye.

"Well, as for you Cal, my girlfriend would probably help you, considering you can't go anywhere on your own…" He trailed off as a woman entered the room from somewhere, probably a bedroom.  
"Hey guys, since when was there a party?" She laughed softly.  
"Speak of the devil," Johnson smirked, pulling her onto his lap. "Guys, this is Scarlett. Scar, this is Jason and Callie." She smiled.  
"It's nice to finally meet you guys. I heard about that little stunt you pulled, you badasses." She winked, before kissing Johnson. California looked away, fiddling with her fingers. Scarlett came to sit next to her, instantly involving her in conversation. Johnson caught their attention after a few minutes.

"Alright. Since you guys are on the run, like I explained, you're going to have to hide yourselves, change your appearances, et cetera. Scar, you're going to help Callie. Dye her hair or something. Give her some new clothes. Jason, Scar's gonna cut your hair. That hairflip you've got going on is too signature. And you look like a little kid. You're not. You're seventeen. Scar, go get the scissors." She got up immediately, returning with a pair of hair scissors from the bathroom. Jason rolled his eyes at Cal, smiling. Scar went to work, seeming to know what she was doing. Johnson noticed Cal was watching her. "She works in a hair salon, in case you were wondering. Don't stress, she's not going to murder your hair." He chuckled. Twenty minutes later, and Jason's hair was cut short, the front spiked up in some kind of a Mohawk. She showed him in a mirror and he grinned.  
"Now this, I like." He turned to face California, and she watched him, speechless.  
"I like it too." She murmured, smiling. Scarlett led her over to the chair, wrapping a cape around her. She went to work on her hair, layering it and ridding it of it's thickness. Her hair was still long, going halfway down her back. But now, it was in layers, waving slightly, right down the the ends. She looked at Cal.  
"Okay, now we're going to have to dye your hair…So get ready to say goodbye to your blonde hair." She grinned, and California just sat there with a sad look on her face. She loved her hair, and having to have it completely changed saddened her. Scarlett went to work, paining a dark brown colour through her hair, coating every single bit. Forty or so minutes later, she led California into the bathroom, washing it out and drying her hair. Cal looked in the mirror in disbelief. Her hair was so dark, she almost didn't recognise herself.

"Wow…I love it." She smiled, looking at Scar. "Thank you." She hugged her suddenly. She went out to show Jason, and he nearly fell out of his chair.  
"Wow, Cal. You look great." He looked at her. Despite being covered in dirt and stuff after climbing trees and falling over while escaping the police earlier, she had to admit that her hair looked good too. She tired her hair up then, following Scar back into the bathroom. She showered and got changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Scarlett had arranged a pile on her bed of clothes that didn't fit her.  
"These are all for you." She smiled. California thanked her, and watched as she packed them into a bag. "Tomorrow…Well today, considering it's three in the morning, we'll go shopping at some places nearby to get you some things. I don't think anyone's going to recognise you, so you'll be safe." She nodded, taking the bag and heading towards the spare room she'd been shown.

Both Jason and Callie had to share the room, and the bed. That was nothing new, they'd already had to share a bed before. She pulled back the covers, climbing into the bed. She heard Jason's muffled voice before heading into the room. She was staring at the ceiling, when he climbed into the bed next to her.  
"How are you?" He asked her. She looked over at him, shrugging softly.  
"Dead tired. Sore. You?" He chuckled.  
"By the sounds of it, a little better than you. Roll over. I'll give you a massage babe." Babe. He hadn't called her that since the explosion. She smiled, rolling onto her stomach. He went to work, and was surprisingly good with his hands. She was nearly falling asleep. "Am I that good?" He laughed, noticing she was falling asleep. She nodded softly. He continued massaging her back, before rolling her over again. He laid down, looking at her as she looked back at him.  
"You look tired." She whispered.  
"I am." He reached out, his hand cupping her cheek. She continued to look at him, not realising that they were leaning towards each other. Before she knew it, his lips were against hers, and all she knew was that she liked it.

* * *

Okay. So this chapter wasn't very long. I wanted to make it longer since I left you guys waiting for so long :/ I'm sorry! But I plan on writing more tonight and updating tomorrow. This chapter feels a little rushed and random, because I'm trying to get into the storyline quickly, but it'll get better, I promise. Please review and stuff, it means a lot!

xo


	4. Chapter 4

So, chapter 4. My last chapter got no reviews, and like 6 views, but that's fine. Maybe the more often I update, the more views I'll get, haha. Anyways, I've stopped the whole JASON POV, CALLIE POV thing, now it's kinda like 3rd person, but you'll still know who's point of view is who's when it comes. So yeah, enjoy! :)

* * *

Jason woke up kind of early the next morning; the sun was peeking through the blinds, and it was getting hot already. He looked over at the clock beside the bed and it read 8:45am. He groaned, sitting up and running a hand through his now-short hair. He got up, pulling his clothes off and going into the bathroom, starting up the shower.

Meanwhile, California had awoken, forgetting where she was. It took her a minute to remember everything that had happened. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, only to topple over and land on the floor.

"Fuck!" She cussed, before laughing at herself. Her legs were so sore from the day before, she could barely keep herself upright. She got to her feet, holding onto the wall for support, before slowly dragging herself out to the main room where everyone was last night. Scarlett was sitting on the couch, a mug of coffee clasped in her hands. She looked up at Cal and smiled.

"Mornin' sunshine," she said, way too cheery for the time of the morning it was. California murmured a good morning back. Clearly she wasn't a morning person.  
"Help yourself to whatever you want girl," Scarlett added, before getting up and placing her cup on the counter.

California made her way around the kitchen, finding the various items she needed to make eggs and bacon. Johnson was out and Scarlett went to her room, turning down Cal's offer for breakfast, so she cooked for her and Jason.

Jason wrapped the soft towel around his waist as he emerged from the steam-filled bathroom, the smell of bacon engulfing him. He dried himself off, pulling on a pair of jeans out of the pile of Johnson's clothes Scarlett had picked out for him. He found a black v-neck shirt to go with it. He headed out into the kitchen area as Callie was serving up breakfast.

"God, that smells so good," he grinned. He looked over at her; she looked so tired. There were a few bruises on her, mostly on her legs though.

"Well, you look beat." He concluded, before taking his plate and thanking her.

"Is that your way of saying 'oh shit Cal, you look fucking terrible?' she chuckled, taking her plate and sitting with them.

Neither of them said another word as they wolfed down their food. They sat around for the rest of the morning, mostly in silence, though it was a comfortable silence.

"So where do we go from here?" Callie suddenly spoke up, looking up at him.

"I..I don't know. I've never been this wanted before.. You've never even been wanted. I should just go..ugh." He stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I should never have brought you along with me, all I've done is gotten you in shit. Your parents would be so fucking proud of me." He growled angrily. California watched him in silence. She couldn't exactly disagree with him, but she didn't really agree with him either.

"Jase, it's not that bad–" She stopped, realising that infact, it was very bad. "You're my best friend. I've let you fuck up alone before, this time, I'm not going to. If we get caught, both of us will go down. I'm not letting you take the blame for everything." He looked at her, bewildered.

"But all of this is my fault! I just dragged you along for…I don't even know what for! If I could send you bag to Nevada right now and have you not get into shit, I would. But I can't. Because I fucked up things for you." He sighed, turning away from her. "I'm sorry I did all this to you. I never meant to. I'm just a fucking idiot."

Callie watched him as he stood there; he seemed to be shaking from anger. She walked up behind him, placing a hand on the back of his shoulder. Instantly, he tensed up, before relaxing slightly and turning to face her again. There was a huge height difference between the two of them, but that didn't intimidate her or anything.

"Jason, shut the fuck up." She leant up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. They managed to stumble their way into their bedroom, Jason kicking the door shut behind them. They fell back on the bed, California underneath him.

Their kisses grew heated, and soon enough articles of clothing were coming off. Both of them were left in their undergarments as they continued to kiss each other and their hands explored every inch of flesh they could find.

Jason reached underneath her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off. His hands glided across the smooth skin of her stomach, before reaching up to caress her breasts.

California let out a soft moan as his mouth attacked her breasts; she'd never experienced anything like this. Of course, that was because she was a virgin. Her hands found their way to his boxers, slipping inside and finding what she wanted. She stroked his member, which was becoming increasingly hard. He let out a slight groan as he tore her panties off, his boxers then following.

To Callie's surprise, Jason was gentle with her. She expected him to me rough and angry and everything but what he was in that moment. This was a side of Jason she'd never seen clearly until now.

Moans and cries of pleasure filled the air, mostly from California's mouth, as they made love; their bodies moved in sync, and it was unlike anything either of them had experienced. They'd always had feelings for each other, but it was in that moment that it both clicked in their minds; their feelings were stronger than what they'd thought.

"Jason, I got you both fake licences." Johnson stated, putting two little cards into his hands. Jason looked down at them; they looked like legitimate licences and everything.

"Thanks man, they're great." He smiled, holding onto them. California was out with Scarlett, buying god knows what. All he cared about was the fact that he had somewhat of a chance at giving Callie a semi-normal life now that they had escaped. All he wanted to do now was try live as normal as he could while on the run.

He knew eventually everything would catch up with him, but he didn't care. He also knew that when he did get caught, Callie wouldn't go down with him, even though she said she would. He wouldn't do that to her.

He spent the day lounging around and relaxing, while Callie and Scarlett shopped. Callie was terrified of being noticed – seeing your face on signs and posters wasn't exactly great, especially when they were saying how wanted you were. She kept her sunglasses on and her hair down, to avoid anyone looking at her too closely.

After hours of lugging shopping bags and trying on and buying new clothes, they finally went home. Scarlett pushed the back door open – there was an alternate entrance to their little apartment as well, Cal had figured out.

She carried her things to the room she shared with Jason, dropping them on the floor. She was making an awful lot of noise, and only when she heard annoyed groaning did she realise that Jason was sleeping.

"Oh, sorry Jase.. I didn't see you there." She said in a hushed voice, sitting down beside him on the bed. He looked over at her, smiling tiredly. She never really saw him like this. He looked…vulnerable. He reached beside the bed, taking the licences Johnson gave him, showing Callie.

"Johnson got these today.." He handed her hers.

"Jade Hudson?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, your fake name is better than mine."

"What's yours?"

"Tyson Lewis." He muttered. California just laughed softly, handing him back the card.

"Don't laugh at me." He pretended to glare at her, only causing her to laugh harder. He sat up, before attacking her, pinning her down and tickling her. "You want to laugh? I'll make you laugh." She laughed harder as he tickled her more.

"Stop! _Stop!_" She shrieked, laughing way too hard. Johnson came in, a worried look on his face.

"What's going on–" He shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "Seriously guys? Just fuck already.

Jason gave California a suggestive look, and unfortunately, Johnson didn't miss it. "Oh, am I too late with that?" He chuckled, walking out. California looked up at Jason, taking the opportunity to roll over so he was underneath her. She straddled him, holding his shoulders down with her hands.

"Oh, I like where this is going." He winked, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh, and I bet you like this too?" She started tickling him, her fingers digging into his sides. He laughed, moving around more than she did.

"No, stop! Cal, I'll get you!" He said in between laughing. She finally stopped, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Don't mess with the Calster."

"The…the what?" He laughed, and soon enough she followed. And that's how they spent the rest of the day. Carefree, laughing and enjoying themselves, like they should.

"Hi, is this Las Vegas Police Department? Yeah…I have some information that you might want to know about Jason McCann and California Lewis. I know their whereabouts and everything."

"_Alright, please hold one moment while I go get the head of the case."_

* * *

Ooooooh, shit is gonna go dooown. ;) Review if you can - I love getting feedback._  
_I'll update soon, I'm in a massive writing mood lately, so yeah. Expect another one some time this weekend!  
~ Taylor.


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Important! Please read!

Okay, so I'm moving my story to , because this story will more than likely get more views and reviews there than it does on here... I don't write for my stuff to not be seen...So I'm going to move it over today. Also, I'm rewriting some of the chapters, and changing the story name and California's name so if you see this story on there and it looks different, it's fine. As long as it's uploaded by me, taylorbieber_x ( ?uid=6989), it's fine.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story in the time that it's been up, it means a lot. :)


	6. Please read in regards to my last update

Important! Please read!

Okay, so I said I was moving this story but there has been complications, so I'm leaving it up here, so yeah. Sorry for confusing y'all. I hope I haven't lost any readers!


End file.
